the_return_to_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Złoty Freddy
Złoty Freddy (z ang. Golden Freddy) jest postacią pojawiającą się w pierwszej grze cyklu gier The Return to Freddy's PoniatorFilms'a - The Return to Freddy's Classic. Gracze okrzyknęli go halucynacją głównego bohatera podobnie, jak [[Stary Balloon Boy|'Starego Balloon Boy'a']] i [[Shadow Dug|'Shadow Dug'a']] ze względu na jego nietypowy styl bycia. Jednak cała trójka, jak i normalne animatroniki wyłączają się wraz ze zmianą 5AM na 6AM. Wygląd W grze widzimy tylko jego głowę. Kształtem przypomina tą, którą ma Freddy jednak jest w kolorze złoto-jasnobrązowym, a nie ciemnobrązowym i trochę inaczej zbudowaną, jak u tytułowego animatronika. Poza tym ma bezwładnie otwarty pysk i inne uzębienie. Brakuje mu oczu, z których wystają przewody i z miejsca, gdzie nie ma prawego ucha. Jednak obydwa postacie noszą podobny do siebie czarny cylinder oraz posiadają identyczny nos. Teraz wygląd szczegółowy. Jego stopy mają 3 palce i 6 pół-okręgowych kabelków na złączeniu ze stopą. Łydki mają parę drobnych dziur, ale największe w stosunku do ciała są na kolanach i nie posiada nakolanników, uda mają trochę więcej dziur niż łydki. Biodra są średnio szerokie, tak jak tułów, przez co wydaje się trochę spłaszczony, ale wyglądu dodaje mu jaśniejszy brzuch, na którym są 2 guziki i wspomniana czarna muszka na szyi. Naramienniki zakrywają endoszkielet barków i wpasowują się do budowy animatronika. Ramienia mają nikłe dziury, z których wystają na bok po 2 niebieskie i czerwone przewody, przedramienia nie są aż tak zniszczone, chociaż lewe ma dużą dziurę, przez którą widać dobrze endoszkielet. Dłonie mają 4 palce i w prawej trzyma mikrofon. Głowa ma kwadratowy kształt, ale zwęża się z przodu przy dolnej szczęce, a na górnej zamiast zwężenia jest zaokrąglony po bokach, prostokątny pysk z charakterystycznym przecięciem. Wnętrze pyska jest czarne i nie widać w nim endoszkieletu oraz znajdują się w nim małe, prostokątne zęby. Nad oczami ma czarne brwi. Jego prawe ucho ma jaśniejszy środek, a lewego nie posiada, ale sterczą w jego miejscu przewody. Zachowanie Złoty Freddy zaczyna się pojawiać od nocy 6, a więc bardzo późno. O znakach jego obecności decydują halucynacje przedstawiające jego głowę, dźwięki zepsucia radia i biały napis ,,IT'S ME" oraz ,,Coming for you", czyli z polskiego ,,TO JA" i ,,Idziemy/ Idę po ciebie". Gdy się pojawią należy szybko założyć maskę Freddy'ego i czekać aż znikną. Gdy gracz nie postąpi w ten sposób Złoty Freddy odtworzy swój Jumpscare, a Mike zginie, czyli grający przegra grę. Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie miał unikalny Jumpscare, obecnie korzysta z tego od oryginału z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Lecz w cutscence na początku gry występuje ten pierwszy jumpscare. *Łączy w sobie cechy Złotego Freddy'ego z dwóch pierwszych części Five Nights at Freddy's. Ale wchodzi do biura bez załączonych kamer i z dźwiękami zepsutego radia (zaczerpniętymi z dźwięku Mangle z FNAF 2) *Jego odpowiednikiem z drugiej części gry jest Cienisty Złoty Lockjaw. Ale on osobiście też tam występuje. *We FNAF 2 tylko on się aktywował w nocy 6, teraz również się aktywuje Shadow Dug. Galeria GF_Icon.png|Ikona Złotego Freddy'ego w nocy niestandardowej Golden_Freddy_jumpscer.gif|Obecny Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego Output_srfkxP.gif|Dawny Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Generacja: Classic